Dont take for granted
by PokemonPuppy23
Summary: Yellow has a wierd dream and wakes up and see 2 very tall waves with pokemon surfing  GrantedShipping  with some little fierypackshipping and nightlightshipping too
1. Dreams

**Hey guys! I'm back, and on winter break! Anyways this is a new story for me to write, I thought it up while I was swimming. **

**GreenWolf: and I here because... wait don't tell me, disclaimer?**

**Me: Yep! Like I was saying, this MIGHT, just might be for granted shipping. And this time, I already wrote it on paper! Which means, I know what I'm going to write/type.**

**GreenWolf: _pokemonpuppy23 doesn't own pokemon_**

**Me:nope, but I do owned the pudding I'm eating!**

* * *

><p><em>I was waling around town when a boy, one of the hrs., came to me. A red head boy, Silver, I believe his name was, told me about his problem and how Lance looked in sneasel memories. Then all of a sudden everything turned black. Silver was gone, the city was gone, the forest too.<em>

_ 'Lance... Lance... Lance... Lance...'_

_That all I heard all around me. Then everything flash green and forestry._

_ 'Lance... Lance... Lance...Yellow... Lance...Granted...Shipping'_

_Thats when everything incoling me went black, and I had the feeling that I was being push..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so, so so? Not bad for an idea I got when I was doing countless 100's.<strong>

**GreenWolf: its...*reads what I have written in my notebook.* ok, and very _ later.**

**Me: :p …. whatever, its MY story wolfy, anyway, this is short, but it will get longer.  
><strong>


	2. Surfing what?

**Don't you like, how I'm doing this, instend of working on my secret santa piece.**

**GreenWolf: eh your nice to your maybe readers.**

**Me: What was that?**

**GreenWolf: nothing, _pokemonpuppy23 doesn't own pokemon_**

**Me: homemade bread is good**

* * *

><p>I was worked by my electric mouse, Chuchu.<p>

'Yellow! Yellow get up! Come on, Yellow, Yellow, come quick. You won't believe whats happening!'

**Time skip***

'See! See! Are you looking. Do you see what i'm seeing. Unbelieved right?'

She was right, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Chuchu drag me to a lake. A really big lake. It even had a waterfall. But it wasn't the size of the lake, but whats happening in it. There was a 50ft and 25ft tall waves! Not only that, there was two things on surfboards on the both waves, one halfway of the smaller one, the other on the top of the taller one. I sent out Kitty so I can get a better look, and boy what I'm seeing is weird. The thing halfway up was a dark type, an umbreon. And he was looking at the water, with his paws tightly gripping on the surfboard. The pokemon on the top was a fire type. A very odd fire type. It was a quilava on her hind legs surfing and the flames on her head and tail were not normal. There is blue where red should be and green with the yellow. Thats when she-quilava jumped. She said to the umbreon then drove to the deep water.

After like 40 sec, the quilava came out with the fire sit still lit. She once again said something, which I made out to be 'come on, its fun!', then the umbreon jump.

After a bit, I went back to the ground, returned Kitty, and I slowly walk over there. By the time I got there, both pokemon were drying off, and talking to each other and a mightyena and an espeon.

The mightyena was a shiny, but a bit different. Instead of a blue nose, it was black, and it had all the black fur(like the srips, on the legs, the triangle under the eyes, in the eyes, stuff like that) were like it was a normal one. Its yellow fur looked more gold. It seems like this mightyena is a mix between a normal and and shiny.

The moment they saw me, the umbreon stood protectively of the espeon and same the mightyena with the quilava.

Chuchu stood protectively in front of me, specking her cheeks. "What wrong with you guys" I ask.

"They don't trust humans, exactly the quilava"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Chiff handers are fun!<strong>

**(*)** **who miss the time skips! i Did**

**GreenWolf: ...**

**Me: nothin mean to say... good boy here a treat, ok then, fine by me :D cookie to someone who guesses the person  
><strong>


	3. Quilava's memorys

**Me: Welcome again to this story! No one review so all the cookies are now GreenWolf's! **

**GreenWolf: :D**

**Me: Anyway, its a sad chappy today, GreenWolf?**

**GreenWolf: _pokemonpuppy23 doesn't own pokemon, but own all but one oc_**

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow POV<strong>

I froze. I knew that voice, even after five long years, after our battle. I turn quickly, to the man who I hit with a mega volt. He had a smirk on his face. "L... La...Lance!"

"Well, you seem shocked Yellow."

**Quilava POV**

As the two ugly things called humans continue to stare at each other, I turn to my friends, a mightyena, an umbreon and an espeon (who are boyfriend and girlfriend). " Umbry, take espy, and both of you get out of her. I going to take care of these _HUMANS _" I spat out with venom in my words, and fire leaving my mouth. "Mighty," my mightyena boyfriend turn to me. "Run, go to the pack, take Umbry and Espy, don't argue."

"But..."

"No you are a different colored mightyena, a shiny, what those _THINGS_ call. Humans want you. I may be a quilava, and rarer then you, but I don't think I could handle if you got capture." I stared into his eyes, making the pain show if he got capture show. It looked like he got what I'm saying.

"Fine, I'll hide." Happy that he got what I'm saying, I nuzzle him. Taking good notice that Umbry didn't leave, but Mighty took Espy with him to safety within the mightyena pack. I would like to deal with _THEM_ alone, but I guess Umbry can help. By the time both Mighty and Espy were out of sight, the male human had stop his stare down with girl. The male turn to me, it felt like somehow he knew of me.

Both of us, Umbry and me, growling, ready to attack at any moment. The male came closer and closer, when he was just in front of me, with his hand out. At the corner of my eye I see Umbry getting ready to attack. Going to join him, reading my flamethrower. As I was just to attack him, it happen.

That horrible memory. The...the one...the one, were humans killed my only older brother. M...my older brother who died, protecting me. Protecting me from them. I wanted to attack, but I couldn't, I couldn't move. It just kept on one going then it just stop. And I fell to the ground.

**Yellow POV**

The painful look on the quilava was to much to bare, but that's when my rival Lance stop.

"Hmm, interesting. It is you, and you still despise humans because of that. Well my little friend, I have a gift for you. But first..." he jester me to come, "you have to go through that again. Yellow, you may be my rival, but you and me only want the same. Pokemon being happy. Look at the quilava's memory." The quilava slowly got up and was glaring at everyone. Skared at first, I slowly move my hand to the quilava head.

**MEMORY STILL YELLOWS POV**

I was in a forest clearing. At first, all I saw was four pokemon, no, wait five pokemon. A registeel, a meganium, a growlithe, a typhlosin, and a quilava, by the look of her, she evolved a couple days ago. They look happy... well most anyways. It kinda hard to see what the registeel is feeling. The quilava was playing tag with the puppy pokemon. When all of a sudden four people came. All of them wearing black with a red 'R' in front. Team Rocket! The quilava ran in front of the growlithe. The typhlosion saw this and stood with the registeel protectly.

"Cinder, Dario (Dar-e-o) get away!" Registeel said

"Ok, dad!" The quilava, the growlithe, and the typhlosin stated to run. When any unexpitve Team Rocket member came. He had a camouflage shrit, a wrip, gloves, and yellow hair. It took me a moment, then I relies that it was Lt. Sturge.

"Bro! Look out!" the little quilava yelled in friate.

"Master! Master! Cinder let me go, I must protect Dario!" The growlithe was trying to get out of the quilava grip.

"Down girl. No Dasti (Dust-y), Dario will take care of hi." Quilava, Cinder, said as she hold back her dog. The typhlosin growling dangerously to Lt. Surge.

"You stupid pokemon." Lt Surge throw a dark and evil looking shape, it look a great ball but it had more of an evil feel to it. It came close to Dario, he let his flames. His flames burned a deeply intersen black and purple flame. The evil looking great ball burned and turned to ash. Lt Surge looked pissed. He attack Dario with a whip. While Dario was flamethrower at and around him. That's when every tree around Lt Surge lit up in flames. Lt Surge pull out a gun ans shot it once before catching on fire The tree fire types were ok from the fire.

"You did it bro!" Cinder jump with happiness. She run up to the dying Lt. Surge. "Ha! You can't beat my brother!"

"Cinder!" Dasti called out with her voice breaking. There were tears falling down from her eyes. The quilava turn around and with sudden burst of fear, she ran her dog and brother.

"Dario? Bro?" The volcano pokemon pawed the other volcano pokemon. Tears were falling from both puppy and volcano pokemon. The typhlosin got hit with the gun's bullet. The bullet hit right in one main veins from his heart. There was blood around him.

"Cin...Cind..." Dario call out to the quilava using his nickname for her.

"Yea bro?"

"Get stronger. Don't ever get capture. Tell dad and mom what happened, take good care of Dasti." Looking over to Dasti, "Dasti?"

"Yes master?" The puppy said with her voice sad and breaking.

"Help Cinder." He said with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah sure."

"Hey. Dario...i love you brother." That when he died. The sad growlithe howl the pain from losing from one of her masters she love.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: i can make a sad story cant i greenwolf?<strong>

**Greenwolf: yep! poor cinder and dasti**

**Me: what do you guys think of my(whn i rp as a quilava) past. and yes dasti is my dog's(in real life) name  
><strong>


End file.
